


My Omega

by Hawkass7489594



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, My First AO3 Post, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkass7489594/pseuds/Hawkass7489594
Summary: In which Clint gets hurt and Bucky goes alpha





	My Omega

"Tony, take out those robots to your right " Steve yelled through the comms, throwing his shield and spiltting 9 of the robots in half, "Got that Cap, Hey Legolas can you explode that robot to your left " He asked blasting robots " Sure tin-man " Clint said taking out a arrow and aiming at the robots before, the building he was perched on and a series of yelling and screaming "CLINT".

Bucky ran to the crumbled building and digging, pushing rumble and dirt away "Where?!" he yelled trying to find Clint, before seeing a purple cat tail he pulled it and received a weak hiss, he moved the rest of the dirt away and crotched down and looked at Clint " It's ok " he coothed petting his cat ears " No! I didn't ask you to go to sleep!" He yelled, not getting a response just breathing.

Natasha ran over before stopping when Bucky growled at her " Don't touch him! " He snarled still crotched down in front of Clint, Natasha backed up alittle before slowly walking over letting off a calm scent that was also mixed with worry " Bucky let me help him, Please! I'm his best friend and I wouldn't take him from you " she said in a calm voice.

" NO! he's mine " he snarled before, He smelt another present of a alpha he turned around and looked at Tony without his suit with a bunch of toilet paper that was covered in dirt and wrapping Clint's forehead with it " Hey Bucky, I know it's dirty but it's all I have and don't give me that alpha shit I'm helping " he said before standing up and dropping the toilet paper and backing up "See we cool?" He asked and walking over where Nat was.

Bucky turned around before laying on the ground and grabbing Clint and holding his waist with his head on his bicep and petting him and making his knot swell before falling asleep as well and waking up in medical still holding onto Clint who was wake " Hey Clint " he said kissing him on the cheek " Hey Bucky and I love you too " he said wrapping his arms around him.


End file.
